


Tyler, Noble, Jones, in the TARDIS. As it should be.

by ApricityFae



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Awesome Martha Jones, Awesome Rose Tyler, BAMF Rose Tyler, Episode AU: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode AU: s03e01 Smith and Jones, Friendship, Gen, Interfering TARDIS, the Doctor is trapped in Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricityFae/pseuds/ApricityFae
Summary: The Doctor is trapped in Pete's World at the end of Doomsday, leaving Rose alone in the original world, with the TARDIS.Things take a turn for the better when a runaway bride appears in the console room...(Story Video)





	Tyler, Noble, Jones, in the TARDIS. As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Step Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048653) by [cassieoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh). 


End file.
